modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Superbaddy4/Cars Game Items/Weapons
This is a list of items/weapons for supposedly a Cars fangame or something else. It should be known that many ideas were taken from either the existing Cars games, Mario Kart (as a series), My Sims Racing, or Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. It shows what the item does, the positions you can find it in (applying to a standard 12-racer race), and how common or rare it is to obtain. I believe Theshocker1 may be able to make use of this in his fangame project he made a blog about. The list is not finished, so stay tuned! Oil Slick "The most basic and cheap item there is. You just drop a little oil and if a car drives into it, they spin out, hardly painful. You can throw it forwards, and you can also just hold on to it, the machine that drops it can actually be used as a shield to block Skate Jacks!" *'Obtained in: 1st - 4th' *'Rarity: Common' Energy Leech "Throw this ball of pure energy either ahead or behind, and it will start bouncing around. If it hits someone, it will spin them out, and even if it doesn't, it still can drain anyone's boost away (except the one who threw it)! While held, it is dragged, thus can block Skate Jacks!" *'Obtained in: 1st - 6th' *'Rarity: Common' Machine Gun "Machine Guns pop out of both the car's sides. They can be aimed either forwards or backwards, and once fired, they shoot a steady array of bullets that if enough hit an opponent, they will spin out, but even only a few can still lightly stun them! Also, you can't block it." *'Obtained in: 1st - 6th' *'Rarity: Common' Skate Jack "This robotic car takes down whoever it's fired at. Throw it forwards and it'll deliver a powerful blow to whoever's right in front of you, or throw it behind to do the same to the car right behind you! You can also drag it, meaning they can block themselves! They are not stable though, one poke of a wall or hit from any other item and they're out." *'Obtained in: 2nd - 6th' *'Rarity: Occassional' Missile Launcher "Two speedy missiles are launched out of both the car's sides either forwards or backwards, depending on the car's choice, blowing up whoever they strike. They can either be blocked by an Oil Slick, Energy Leech, or Skate Jack, or dodged with a well-timed jump." *'Obtained in: 1st - 6th' *'Rarity: Occassional' Impact Mine "Place this orb of pure explosive energy behind you, and get ready for a blast. The instant a car touches it, they go '''BOOOM!!!' out of the blue. You can also throw it forwards, but it'll explode instantly, be careful not to blow yourself up! It also is dragged, so be careful it doesn't block anything, or you'll go BOOOM!!!"'' *'Obtained in: 3rd - 8th' *'Rarity: Rare' EMP "Activate it, and it will scan for a car to strike, once it finds them, they have 7.5 seconds, and then unless they can escape the EMP's range, they'll take a deadly, lasting hit that makes them temporarily unable to drive at speed. The Jammer is their ultimate weakness." *'Obtained in: 2nd - 8th' *'Rarity: Rare' Jammer "When activated, every other car on the track will become unable to see their mini-maps and position trackers or use any items for 10 seconds. It also removes any active items in a mini-map-size radius of the user when activated. It also mutes the music for every car that's getting jammed, ain't that sad?" *'Obtained in: 8th - 12th' *'Rarity: Extremely Rare' Road Block "Upon being called in, units of security vehicles will appear shortly ahead of the leader and slow down cars as they try to pass. There's always one little hole you can pass through, so keep your eyes wide open! The cars appear only as holograms and can't affect the one who summoned it or all their teammates if in a team event." *'Obtained in: 10th - 12th' *'Rarity: Extremely Rare' Seed "How painful could a little seed be? Not painful, but this genetically modified one can be quite some agony! When placed or thrown, it instantly grows into a full tree that poses an obstacle. It lasts up to 30 seconds or can be destroyed by either too much contact or certain items such as Skate Jacks and Impact Mines." *'Obtained in: 4th - 9th' *'Rarity: Uncommon' Tornado "Racing under nausea simply cannot be easy! Force it onto e'm by flipping their screens upside down, forcing backwards driving to be ideal, or maybe just it'll hit e'm at the wrong time and they'll fall off the track! If you flip backwards with perfect timing, you can avoid being downturned." *'Obtained in: 8th - 12th' *'Rarity: Very Rare' Cupid Car "According to many Cars 3 Piston Cup Racers (both stock and next-gen), this cheeky little angel does a lot more than seen in-game! She gives you weird dreams, she makes you fall in love, she creates the northern lights and noctilucent clouds, but in-game, she just giggles and covers everyone's screen in hearts. Jump or backwards flip repeatedly to shake e'm off!" *'Obtained in: 6th - 12th' *'Rarity: Very Rare' Fake Weapon Icon "From a distance, they look like items, but up close, they are dangerous! Place or throw them and see who falls for it! A smart way to use it is to place right over a real Weapon Icon, so it'll be less predictable and harder to see the piston with crosswrenches before they take the hit! They are not draggable and can't block Skate Jacks." *'Obtained in: 1st - 5th' *'Rarity: Common' Boost Canister "A quick burst of speed developed by N20 Cola, moderately more powerful than your own boost. It can be used to make cuts in terrain that would otherwise slow you down, or just as a tiny recovery boost for if you're falling behind. The possibilities of how to use this are quite endless!" *'Obtained in: 1st - 7th' *'Rarity: Common' Time Bomb "When obtained, these pests use themselves, and start ticking down on you from 10 seconds. Pass it off by side bashing an opponent! Every pass adds a second to it's time, but once that time runs out, whoever has it gets blown up! Not to mention, the bomb has a special fluid in it that temporarily causes the victim to shrink! This causes them to lose speed and power for a bit." *'Obtained in: 1st - 6th' *'Rarity: Rare' Quake Laser "Upon use, it will break into the ground with a highly radioactive seismic force that spins out all opponents and removes all their items! Avoiding it may be as easy as a jump, but you won't now it's coming beforehand. Good luck on dodging it!" *'Obtained in: 5th - 10th' *'Rarity: Very Rare' Rainbow Gas "A mysterious, magical gas created by angels that contains unspeakable power. Upon drinking it, the car will glow in the rainbow's seven colors (we're including Indigo) and gain extra speed, complete invincibility, and can knock out other cars on contact. It only lasts 7.5 seconds, so use it wisely!" *'Obtained in: 7th - 12th' *'Rarity: Occassional' Golden Boost Canister "What's better than a quick speed boost? Infinite speed boosts! This much more advanced and expensive canister manufactured by Nitroade will give you infinite speed boosts until it expires after about 10 seconds, make it something to "speed boast" about!" *'Obtained in: 8th - 12th' *'Rarity: Occassional' Jet Thrusters "If you're having trouble catching up, all you truly need are some Jet Thrusters. Once activated, they'll send you FLYING at unmatched speeds, and they'll steer for you so you don't have to worry about crashing! Their duration depends on how far back you are when used, but that means they'll usually last long since only losers tend to obtain them." *'Obtained in: 10th - 12th' *'Rarity: Uncommon' Seeking Air Mine "What does such a scary, deadly weapon do? Absolutely nothing... Unless you're in first place. You'll get no warning it's coming, and once it locks on, there's no escape. Swerve away, it'll turn back, and nothing but itself can detonate it, so no walls or items can break it. All you can do is brace for the deadliest attack in the entire game. Hard to think about, right?" *'Obtained in: 6th - 12th' *'Rarity: Extremely Rare' Satellite Shock "Call in a Satellite to accordingly deal with the entire race. The sky will quickly darken, and then '''ZAP!!!', every other car will be spun out and turned into a slowpoke small fry. Now is your chance to pass them and make up some time! The duration opponents will stay small depends on their position the moment the race was zapped."'' *'Obtained in: 12th' *'Rarity: Extremely Rare' Ghostlight "Upon using "Mater's Worst Nightmare", you'll turn invisble and impenetrable, and while so, another racer's item will get stolen by the Ghostlight and given to you! Maybe you'll even get a Satellite Shock or Jet Thrusters, only one way to find out!" *'Obtained in: 7th - 12th' *'Rarity: Very Rare' Artillery Shell "When used, a large rocket will shoot up, and then suddenly fall back down on the closest opponent and blow them up, ahead or behind. It can't be blocked, you'll either need Rainbow Gas, or you can dodge it with a perfectly timed side bash or tilt." *'Obtained in: 4th - 10th' *'Rarity: Rare' Golden Machine Gun "It seems to be the same as a normal Machine Gun, but is far more advanced in every corner. It fires for longer, has a much bigger range, can be tilted back and forth while firing, and can be cancelled and resumed! Let's just say it's one really good attack power!" *'Obtained in: 8th - 12th' *'Rarity: Occassional' Ray Gun "An array of Ray Guns is very quickly fired in all directions, spinning out anyone who gets hit by even one ray! They are extremely hard to avoid, even by jumping and side bashing, so you're better off just hoping you aren't near the one who got the guns." *'Obtained in: 7th - 11th' *'Rarity: Very Rare' Mega Item "The greatest and luckiest item there is. It gives you 10 of the very best items to use right at your disposal: The Missile Launcher, Skate Jack, Jammer, Ray Gun, Seeking Air Mine, Satellite Shock, Golden Machine Gun, Rainbow Gas, Artillery Shell, and Road Block." *'Obtained in: Any Position' *'Rarity: We don't need to discuss how rare it is' Category:Blog posts